The Loss of Smiles and Music
by Was-Mokie
Summary: Everything was fine. Just fine. Until it was not.
1. Chapter 1

**The Loss of Smiles and Music**

Still enjoying writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Centers around Bofur and his family. Please enjoy and let me know what you think either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter One

Bofur felt horrible. He'd woke this morning with a bad headache and every muscle aching like he'd run a marathon.

"Mahal, what is wrong with me?" Bofur groaned to himself trying to figure out what ailed him, "Felt fine yesterday. Heads killin' me."

The usual morning clamor from the company made him want to crawl under a rock and die. Scoffing at himself, Bofur arranged his hair in his normal braids and plopped his hat on his head. This time he pulled the flaps firmly over his ears to stifle the painful noises around him. Stupid headache wasn't going to slow him down.

"Bofur. Bofur. _Bofur_!"

"Huh?" the dwarf in question grunted looking up to see Thorin glaring at him, "Oh, sorry. Deep in some thoughts here. Ya have need of me?"

"The rains of have made the path unstable," Thorin described as Bofur stood, "I have need of you…Bofur, are you okay?"

Bofur grunted as the leader of the company reached to help him steady himself. What in all of Middle-earth was going on with him this morning?

"Fine," Bofur answered righting himself from the stumble he had when his head had pounded particularly hard, "I must have tripped on my own feet. Do ya need me ta scout ahead and check for any ground instability?"

"Yes," Thorin agreed, "Eat some breakfast and then go quickly so that we can get on our way."

"I can go now," Bofur assured, "I'm not hungry."

Thorin was astonished when a whirl of dark hair filled his vision as Bifur snatched Bofur by his arm and jerked him down on a log near the fire.

"Bifur," Bofur protested as his cousin felt his forehead and cheeks, "I'm fine, ya git. Always workin' yourself up over nothin'."

"Fever?" Thorin asked feeling perplexed as Bifur looked back at him and shook his head, "Explain."

"Bif here thinks if I ever skip a meal then somethin' is wrong," Bofur chuckled as his cousin hissed, "Cousin, I'm not Bombur. I don't eat all tha bloody time. I just woke with a bit of a soured stomach. Now that I think about it, I do believe that I ate too much of tha stew last night. I've given myself a belly ache is all."

"Soured?" Oin repeated being close enough to pick up on the word, "Any pain?"

"No," Bofur denied, "Just know that food is not a good idea right now. Don't want ta push my luck."

"Chew this," Oin instructed handing Bofur some crystalized ginger pieces, "Should help with your stomach."

Bofur looked up in embarrassment when he realized most of the company was looking at him in concern. The toymaker rolled his eyes as he munched on the ginger. Bunch of busybody dwarves listening in like a bunch of old biddies to gossip later.

"For Durin's sakes, I'm fine," Bofur groaned as Oin checked him for fever as well, "I'm not sick. I'll go scout now. Won't be but a moment."

"Oin?" Thorin asked ignoring Bofur.

"No fever and his eyes are clear," Oin hummed, "The lad is fine."

"See?" Bofur grunted batting his cousin's hands away, "Bifur, stop it. I said ta stop it. Bombur come get him."

"Come on, Bifur," Bombur sighed grabbing his cousin, "Brother just ate himself sick. He'll be fine."

Most of the company chuckled as Bombur dragged a protesting Bifur away. Bofur stood and retrieved his mattock. The ginger had helped with his stomach and the headache was down to a dull pulse now. The former miner scouted ahead and found that much of the path was blocked with water and rockslides, but there was plenty of ways to get around most of the mess with little problems. Bofur headed back and then had to grab at a tree as he was hit with a spell of dizziness.

"Whoa," Bofur groaned shaking his head, "Need ta hold off on eatin' so much at night. Ya not Bombur, ya fool. Have some moderation."

The toymaker breathed deeply for several moments before the dizziness eased. Finally, he was able to make his way back to camp.

"You were right, Thorin," Bofur called as he walked over to the said dwarf, "Most of tha path is clear, but there has been some shiftin' of the land due ta water and rockslides. Did some scoutin' and found…what are ya doin'?"

Bofur grunted as he was once again manhandled down on the same log from earlier, but this time by the future king himself. Thorin pulled his hat off his head and tilted the shocked dwarf's face up to look at him closer.

"Um…hello?" Bofur voiced, "What are ya doin'? Didn't know I'd be so missed."

"Brother, you are white as a ghost," Bombur insisted hurrying over, "Mahal, even your lips are pale. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Bofur agreed, "My stomach doesn't even feel so soured thanks ta tha ginger. I have no complaints."

"Have you been injured and not told us?" Oin demanded coming over and beginning to examine Bofur, much to the toymaker's irritation, "Hit your head recently?"

"No and no," Bofur groaned pulling away, "I feel fine."

The toymaker's head was jerked to the side as his cousin's face filled his vision. This might have been intimidating to most if Bofur hadn't gotten so used to Bifur's strange ways. Bofur grimaced with a sigh as Bifur leaned away looking concerned and began to gesture sharply.

_Why pale? What's wrong? No color, Cousin._

"That's what I want to know," Thorin stated, "Bofur, I don't have time for pigheaded stubbornness . Are you ill?"

"I don't think so," Bofur answered truthfully, "I don't feel feverish, my stomach is fine now, and I'm even feelin' hungry finally. I don't know why I'm paler at tha moment, but I'm not tryin' ta hide anythin'. Have a bit of a headache, but nothin' serious."

"Maybe that's it," Oin decided leaning up, "Bofur's got a normal appetite and eats at every meal. He skipped breakfast earlier due to his stomach issues. Hunger and low sugar in Bofur's system could explain the paleness and the headache."

Bifur frowned thoughtfully as he turned Bofur's head to scrutinize his cousin. Could the answer to this mystery be that simple?

"I'll heat you some porridge," Bombur instantly offered already hurrying to relight the fire, "No more skipping meals, Brother. Bifur was right to be concerned that you didn't eat. You've always needed to have breakfast in the past."

"Why is that?" Thorin asked eyeing Bofur as the dwarf in question rolled his eyes.

"He can turn into a right snarky bastard if Bofur doesn't eat right," Nori chuckled, "His kin keeps him fed so he doesn't act like a dragon."

"Feed him _now_," Thorin joked stuffing the hat back on Bofur's head, "We need no other dragon besides the one named Smaug and even that one I could do without. No more skipping meals, Bofur. Everyone pack up and get ready to leave. We'll be on our way once this one has eaten."

Bofur snorted and graciously accepted the bowl of porridge from his brother a little while later as Bifur packed up his pony for him. It was times like this that Bofur appreciated his family the most. It was easy to just step in and do rather than step in and fuss. The toymaker polished off the food and nodded as Oin pointed out that his color was back to normal again.

"Good ta know that I'm my gorgeous self again," Bofur teased cracking up the three youngest of the company as he struck a seductive pose with a teasing wink, "Oi! Fili, Kili, and Ori, don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

"Get on your pony and shut up," Dori sniffed pulling his laughing brother away, "Really now. Try to act your age."

Bofur chuckled and then the company made to depart. The toymaker took the lead to show everyone a better way around the blockage in the path. Soon enough, the company was on open road again and Bofur fell back to ride alongside his kin. However, Bofur's stomach ached once again and the headache was back with a vengeance.

"What in Mahal's name is wrong with me?" Bofur grumbled realizing that he was sweating a bit more than he should be, "Deep breathes. Ride it out. Next time ya won't be such a glutton even if Bombur does fix a mean stew."

Bofur closed his eyes and simply tried to force his system to settle down. He jumped at a hand on his shoulder a while later.

"You alright, Lad?" Balin asked as the toymaker looked up in surprise, "You looked like you were falling asleep there."

"Warm day," Bofur sighed sitting up more in his saddle, "I guess I got a bit sleepy. Thanks for wakin' me back up."

Balin patted his shoulder and urged his pony towards the front of the line. The truth of the matter was that every noise felt like it was thundering in Bofur's head. The nauseas was back and again he ached terribly. Bofur's silence was starting to be noticed as dwarves glanced back at the dwarf in question. The toymaker usually kept up a string of chatter that lightened the long days.

"Bofur," Thorin called twisting in his saddle to ask a question before noticing the color once again draining from the dwarf's face, "Bofur!"

The hat-wearing dwarf saw Thorin's lips moving, but only heard the dull roar that had begun in his ears as vertigo hit him hard. Bombur reached desperately for Bofur as his brother slid bonelessly from his saddle and hit the ground in a heap. Bifur threw himself from his own pony to jerk Bofur out from under his startled mount's hooves before his cousin could be crushed. Bofur was completely limp and unresponsive to Bifur's attempts to wake him as shouts rang out and Bombur hurried over.

"Brother!" Bombur gasped kneeling beside Bifur as the two tried to ascertain what had happened to their kin, "Oin!"

"Move," the healer ordered shoving the two back, "Bofur? Can you hear me, Lad? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?"

Nothing. Bifur growled low and scuttled forward to grab his cousin's fallen hat. The rest of the company was hurrying over as well to see if they could help. Bifur was near to spitting nails at the paleness of his cousin's face.

"What's wrong with him?" Thorin thundered rushing over.

"I don't know yet," Oin snapped, "Help me get him into some shade. Bofur's covered in sweat. It's warm today, but not hot enough for this amount of perspiration. He's ill, but there is still no fever and he is paler than last time. Prop up his legs once you settle him."

Bifur cursed, then he and Thorin worked together to move Bofur over to some shade trees. As the rest of the company watched, Bombur set up a pallet for his brother to be laid upon and Bofur's pack was used to prop up his legs. Oin peeled the downed dwarf out of his jacket and scarf then loosened the ties on his tunic to try and cool him down.

"Luckily his hat kept him from hitting his head too badly," Oin mentioned as Bombur used said hat to fan his brother's face, "I need him to come around. There is no fever or wound that explains Bofur's state. I need more information."

Bifur growled to himself as he kneeled next to his cousin's head. Something wasn't right and the older dwarf was livid that the healer couldn't treat his kin. Bofur was beyond pale despite the sweat on his face. Luckily, Bofur began to stir at that point so maybe answer could be found.

"Gah," Bofur groaned starting to come to, "Where? Mahal, my head."

"Don't close those eyes," Oin gritted out leaning over Bofur to check his gaze, "Keep them open. Bifur, keep your cousin's attention his eyes aren't focusing. Tell me about your head. What's wrong? Do you still have a headache? Are you hurting?"

Bofur whimpered as his cousin leaned over him and patted his shoulder gently and gestured to him.

_Keep eyes open. Head hurt? Tell._

"I…head," Bofur said in clear confusion, "Up. Move. Up. Goin' ta be sick."

Bofur shot up with a cry and was able to crawl far enough away to vomit violently in some bushes as Bifur held his braids back. Oin hissed and supported the ill dwarf as he hacked for a few more moments before collapsing back.

"Hurts," Bofur gasped holding his head and shuddering in clear pain, "Bif, hurts."

Bifur scowled darkly and carefully lifted Bofur up in his arms and back over to the pallet. His cousin shook like a leaf as Bombur fretted and used a wet cloth to wipe down his brother's sweaty face. Oin immediately ease Bofur's legs back up on his pack.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Bombur demanded looking up at Oin.

"I don't know," Oin said once again, "Sweating, nausea, a clear case of vertigo, and a bad headache. No fever. Bombur, use that cloth to cover Bofur's eyes. The light is causing him more pain. What is this?"

Bifur smacked the ground and gestured angrily.

_What's wrong? Bofur no sick like this before. Help him. He hurts._

"I'm trying," Oin growled leaning back over the ill dwarf, "Bofur, I need you to be honest. Have you been dizzy recently?"

"This mornin'," Bofur whispered as he trembled, "Walkin' back ta camp. It passed quickly so I thought I had maybe just moved in tha wrong way. Dizzy on my pony and then I don't remember anythin' else."

"He stumbled when he got up this morning," Thorin voiced, "I thought something might be wrong then. Bofur is usually much surer on his feet."

"Have you figured out the problem with the lad," Gloin boomed so that Oin could hear him since the healer didn't have his ear trumpet up to his ear at that moment making Bofur cry out in deep pain and clasp his hands to his ears.

Bifur snarled at the red-haired dwarf as he reached to try and soothe his cousin. Bofur cried out again as he shook and curled into a ball.

"Brother, what?" Bombur gasped stroking Bofur's shoulder, "Oin, this isn't normal. Gloin's voice has never hurt Bofur in the past."

"Quiet," Oin hissed leaning back over Bofur to gently tug his hands from his ears, "Can you hear me? Bofur, can you hear me?"

Nothing. No sign of recognition as the toymaker tossed his head in apparent pain.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Loss of Smiles and Music**

Still enjoying writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Centers around Bofur and his family. Please enjoy and let me know what you think either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Two

"Have you figured out the problem with the lad?" Gloin boomed so that Oin could hear him since the healer didn't have his ear trumpet up to his ear at that moment making Bofur cry out in deep pain and clasp his hands to his ears.

Bifur snarled at the red-haired dwarf as he reached to try and soothe his cousin. Bofur cried out again as he shook and curled into a ball.

"Brother, what?" Bombur gasped stroking Bofur's shoulder, "Oin, this isn't normal. Gloin's voice has never hurt Bofur in the past."

"Quiet," Oin hissed leaning back over Bofur to gently tug his hands from his ears, "Can you hear me? Bofur, can you hear me?"

Nothing. No sign of recognition as the toymaker tossed his head in apparent pain. A look of dawning realization came to the healer's face. Bifur watched Oin warily as he stroked Bofur's hair to soothe his ailing cousin.

"Bombur, has your brother been susceptible to ear aches in the past?" Oin asked, "Everyone use iglishmek. Do not speak."

"_Not that I remember_," Bombur gestured before stopping as Bifur looked up sharply.

"_Very susceptible as babe_," Bifur insisted with sharp movements, "_Very sick as a infant many times because born two months early. Grew out of this tendency once began to walk. Not had problem since. Bombur not know this because not born yet. I remember. Cared for baby cousin often and my aunt had Bofur wear his hat to protect his ears. Bofur not know that._"

Everyone stilled when Bofur groaned and tossed his head some more making Bifur grimace and continue to stroke his cousin's hair.

"_What this mean_?" Thorin asked as he watched Bombur frown and cover his brother's ears with his larger hands which seemed to calm Bofur.

"_Bofur very sick_," Oin admitted through reluctant signing, "_Too much fluid in inner ears probably from infection. Not realize he ill. Pressure building and affecting balance and hearing. Noise too much. Hurting him. Also giving bad headache."_

_ "Help him," _Bombur signed as Bifur covered Bofur's ears, "_Bofur does not usually show his pain like this. He hurts badly. How treat?_"

"_Need sesame oil to mix with castor leaf_," Oin signed, "_I have the castor, but not the sesame oil. We need work fast. Bofur will lose hearing if we don't_."

Bifur glared at Oin with livid eyes and turned to Bombur to point frantically to the food supplies. Bombur understood the question immediately.

"_None. No sesame oil_," Bombur signed back with a sigh.

A gasp rang out making Dori start as his brother jerked his pack down from his pony and grabbed something from within. Everyone looked up in surprise as Nori hurried over and handed Oin a corked bottle.

"_Nicked it from the hobbit's place_," Nori explained looking worriedly at Bofur as he whimpered once more before calming as Bifur covered his ears again, "_Dori likes a splash of this on his porridge sometimes. Thought I'd keep it as a peace offering when I piss him off. Never thought it would be needed for this_."

"_First time I'm ever going to say good job for sticky fingers_," Oin signed, "_I'm so glad you brought this._"

Oin clapped Nori on the shoulder and instantly signed to his brother to start a fire. Ori and Kili hopped up to grab some firewood.

"_No noise_," Oin signed to the company, "_Let the wizard and hobbit know. Silence_. _Bofur is calm for now and doesn't need any more sound to damage his hearing and cause him pain. Very fragile right now. Do not move about unless necessary._"

Everyone sat and watched as the healer heated a bit of sesame oil and mixed the warm oil with crushed castor leaves. Bifur had blindfolded his cousin to keep the light from hurting Bofur's head and was urged to lean the ill dwarf up against his chest which made Bofur whine softly.

"Hurts. Dizzy," Bofur breathed shivering as Bifur looked pained that his cousin was in such pain and took his hand in his.

"Bofur?" Oin whispered as the dwarf stirred a bit to let everyone know that he heard this time, "You're suffering from some bad ear infections. I'm going to be putting some medicine in your ears. It's not going to hurt, but you won't be able to hear for a few days. You're going to be okay. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Bifur and Bombur breathed a little easier when their kin nodded slightly before hissing in pain for a moment. Slowly, Oin eased a few drops of medicine into each of Bofur's ears before using a bit of clean cloth to block each ear canal off. Bofur whimpered again as Bifur held his hand tight and rested his chin on the top of his cousin's head.

"We can talk softly now," Oin began a few moments later helping Bifur ease the ill dwarf down to get some rest, "No loud noises."

"I thought you told Bofur that he wouldn't be able to hear," Thorin stated looking at his downed company member in concern, "Why are we still watching our sound levels?"

"Not a lot is known about the ear infection that causes this type of symptoms," Oin sighed, "I've seen some dwarves recover, some become hard of hearing, and some go completely deaf. I think I've caught the infection relatively early. As long as we are very careful with Bofur, he should recover so I don't want any loud noises tipping the scale."

"Is this contagious?" Dori asked as most looked at him angrily, "I'm not asking to cause conflict, but we all have a right to know. I have two, little brothers I look after."

"Oh, for the love of Mahal," Nori groaned hanging his head as Ori turned pink in embarrassment.

"Hush," Oin urged covering Bofur with a blanket, "This isn't contagious. My thought are that when he helped Thorin drag his two menaces out of the water at the time they tried to drown themselves, Bofur got water in his ears which led to the ear infections that have been festering ever since. No one else is at risk."

Fili and Kili looked at one another horrified. The two had thought to put that nasty business behind them, but now look. Thorin swore softly as Bifur and Bombur gaped at one another before looking at the youths.

"We are so sorry, Bifur and Bombur," Fili blurted using his softest voice as he and his brother bowed to the two, "We did not mean to be the reason why Bofur is suffering like this."

"We will do anything to help in any way that we can," Kili added on looking terribly contrite, "I am so sorry."

Bifur shook his head in irritation and returned to stroking Bofur's hair. The dark-haired dwarf wanted his cousin to know that he was close even if he couldn't see or hear him at the moment. Bombur wasn't as charitable.

"See what recklessness causes," Bombur bit out as the two young princes hung their heads, "Do you see what not thinking through your actions have caused? Bofur may lose his hearing because you two didn't _think_. How could you two by so…thoughtless about the companions around you? Who are you going to cause harm to next with your rash actions?"

Fili and Kili bowed their heads with regret as Thorin sighed. Even he could not defend his nephews. Bofur would not be ill now if the two lads had acted more responsibly. Bombur was about to launch into another tirade before he grunted as Bifur slapped him hard on the shoulder and signed angrily with a deep scowl on his face.

_Not helping. Bofur too sick to handle angry words. Leave it alone. Harm already done now. Give me hat._

Bombur handed his cousin Bofur's hat and watched as Bifur slid the hat on his brother's head and fold the flaps down to cover Bofur's sensitive ears. The ill dwarf sighed softly and seemed to relax more. There was no way to know if he was actually sleeping thanks to the blindfold, but Bofur's face looked peaceful. Bombur reached and rubbed his brother's chest as their mother had done for her boys when they were ill in bed as children. Bifur grunted and gestured.

_Good. Bofur feel you close. Know we are here for him. Protect him while ill. Not need anger. Need calm._

Bombur exhaled loudly and nodded his head. With one last angry look at Fili and Kili, the rotund dwarf turned back to his brother to watch over him.

"Set up camp," Thorin ordered as the company rose to do as he requested, "Oin, how long will Bofur need to recover?"

"I am not sure," Oin admitted, "Ear infections can linger, but I am thinking I should know either way in two to three days. Bofur cannot be moved. The vertigo spells will destroy his eardrums. He needs quiet and rest."

"Gandalf, can you help Bofur?" Bilbo piped up as the company startled and turned to the wizard in question.

"I haven't the power to heal wounds like that," Gandalf sighed, "However, I too have seen ear infections like this before and I dear say that Bofur lucked up in the symptoms showing up early enough to get assistance before permanent hearing loss could set in. It was good that Oin has treated this infection before to know how to help the lad. Hopefully Bofur can make a full recovery."

Bifur grunted in agreement and settled more comfortably to watch over his cousin. Bofur's face was still too pale. He had felt something was off from the minute his cousin had woken this morning. The lad's face had been drawn. Bofur was usually all smiles, but not today. Bombur patted Bifur's shoulder to gain his attention.

_Why I not told about Bofur being ill as babe?_

Bifur blinked at his youngest cousin's question. Bombur seemed plainly confused and a little angry.

_Your brother grew out of problem. Got stronger, but your mother still worry. Kept Bofur's ears covered as a child. Made his hat and then your father wanted one too. Bofur loved looking like his father so continued wearing his hat to this day. Not have any more issues and you not have same problem as babe. Not worth mentioning._

Bombur sighed and gestured down to Bofur angrily. Bifur understood. Bombur was pissed that he had not known about the earlier illnesses and was not aware to make sure that his brother's ears were protected.

_This fluke. Bad fluke, but fluke anyway. Accident. He get better and we keep his ears safe. You and me take care of Bofur likes he cares for us, right?_

Bombur sighed again, but nodded firmly. Both cousins blinked up as Ori hurried over.

"I was mad that Dori packed these for me to wear at night," Ori whispered in respect for Bofur as he handed Bifur some ear warmers, "I refused to wear them, but maybe these will help your kin."

"Yes they will," Oin agreed as he took the ear warmers from Bifur and removed Bofur's hat to slide them over his ears before placing the hat back on his head, "These will help keep the cloth from slipping from his ear canals."

Bofur shifted before settling back down as Bifur took Bombur's place at rubbing his cousin's chest. The older dwarf came to the conclusion that Bofur was truly asleep.

"Thank you, Ori," Bombur offered, "That was very kind of you. The ear warmers and his hat will muffle most sounds that can damage my brother's ears."

Ori beamed and went back to sit next to a proudly grinning Nori. Bofur slept for the rest of the day and then far into the next day before he began to stir when dinner was being prepared. He was leaned carefully up supported by his cousin. Oin removed the blindfold only to have Bofur hiss in pain and duck his head against Bifur's chest. Bifur snatched the cloth back to tie it firmly over his cousin's eyes.

"Bif?" Bofur murmured in confusion before pausing as his cousin took his hand and made a sign in his palm, "What?"

Bifur signed again as Bofur placed his other hand over his cousin's to try and feel what Bifur was doing. A toymaker's hands were sensitive and Bofur felt his cousin's sign and nodded.

"Dinner?" Bofur asked and grinned as Bifur took his hand to lie on his own face and nodded his head, "This is goin' ta be interestin'. Can't see or hear anythin'."

Bifur again made a sign for Bofur to feel and then another.

"Can I eat?" Bofur questioned as again he was allowed to feel his cousin nod, "I think so. Don't feel dizzy or sick. I just have a ringin' in my ears and feel real achy. Am I wearin' ear warmers?"

Bifur again nodded his head for Bofur to feel.

"Why?" Bofur asked and then patiently ran his fingers over Bifur's hands to feel the signs he was making bit by bit, "Protect my ears?"

"That's good," Oin complimented as Bifur nodded for his cousin, "At least Bofur has a way to understand what is happening to him. Keep him calm. Bombur is making your cousin some broth. I don't want a lot on his stomach until the infection clears up."

Thorin watched as Bifur sat his cousin against his chest a little higher while Bombur helped his brother sip some broth from a mug. Bofur was still pale, but seemed much better than the day of his collapse. He grimaced when Oin once again applied more drops of the medicine into Bofur's ears after he was done eating. The healer said that it wasn't painful, but Bofur still cringed as Oin worked. Bifur looked ready to launch himself at the healer and only Bombur's hand on his shoulder calmed the livid dwarf.

"How is the infection?" Thorin asked as Bombur soothed his brother and got him to lie down again.

"Little better for him to be able to sit up without dizziness," Oin stated, "I'm concerned that he reacted with pain just now. That means that the fluid in his ears is moving, but his inner ears are inflamed. Bofur isn't well, Thorin."

"I know," the prince groaned watching as Bifur stroked his cousin's hair from his face and held one of Bofur's hands to his lips so the ill dwarf could feel his cousin humming for him, "How long does Bofur need to recover?"

"At least a week," Oin offered, "I really need some yellowroot. If I can find that, the tea made from the root will help Bofur build immunity and prevent reoccurring problems with the infection. I looked around the campsite, but found nothing so far."

"I can find that easily," Bilbo chirped from nearby as Oin and Thorin whirled in surprise, "I'm sorry. I was just coming to check on Bofur and overheard you two. I wasn't spying. Hobbits drink yellowroot tea all the time. I can find the plant now. It's still enough light for me to search and it is a plant that I am very familiar with."

"Lead on, Master Baggins," Oin urged standing, "Bofur needs that tea without question. I will accompany you."

Bifur watched as the hobbit and healer hurried away in relief. Anything to help Bofur was much appreciated. It hurt to see him so vulnerable. Bofur was the caretaker of the family. He was the shield. Now seeing him unable to see or hear was painful. Bifur narrowed his eyes as he remained focused on his cousin.

"I'm here, Bofur," Bifur thought to himself as he continued to hum against his cousin's palm, "I'll take care of you. Just rest for me. I'm right here."

To be continued…

P.S. The sickness Bofur has is styled after endolymphatic hydrops also called Ménière's disease. I will explain more in future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Loss of Smiles and Music**

Still enjoying writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Centers around Bofur and his family. Please enjoy and let me know what you think either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Three

Bifur watched as the hobbit and healer hurried away in relief. Anything to help Bofur was much appreciated. It hurt to see him so vulnerable. Bofur was the caretaker of the family. He was the shield. Now seeing him unable to see or hear was painful. Bifur narrowed his eyes as he remained focused on his cousin.

"I'm here, Bofur," Bifur thought to himself as he continued to hum against his cousin's palm, "I'll take care of you. Just rest for me. I'm right here."

"Bif?" Bofur murmured softly as his cousin touched his face to let him know he heard, "Hurts, Bif. Hurts."

Bombur startled at the omission and Bifur quickly signed into Bofur's hands to ask him what hurts. It took a bit of time, but Bofur finally distinguished the signs and indicated his ears. He must be hurting badly because Bofur rarely admitted to pain and then only to Bifur. Bofur's tendency to do that was a leftover relic from his childhood when Bifur became his primary caregiver after his parents died.

"Aches," Bofur whimpered, "Feels tight and aches. Hurts bad. Make it stop. Please make it stop hurting."

Bifur exchanged a troubled looked with his cousin. Oin was gone and Bofur's face was showing his pain now. What to do? At another whimper from Bofur, Bifur removed his hat and the earmuffs and gently began to massage Bofur's ears as the healer had done for his cousin as a babe.

"What are you doing?" Bombur asked watching Bifur work.

"He's relieving some of the pressure," Dori described walking over and taking a seat, "Ori used to get earaches sometimes as a lad. I've done the same technique with my brother. The rubbing helps push some of the pressure out and releases some of the fluid trapped in his inner ears. You've done this before, Bifur, I can tell."

Bifur paused a moment to sign before returning to his task.

_Did this long ago when Bofur was babe. He was very small then and had many earaches. Took me hours to soothe him when he suffered, but the massage was taught by healer. I know what do._

"Yes you do," Oin agreed walking over with a happy looking hobbit, "Bilbo found what we need less than a mile from our camp. We are all lucky that Halflings are so versed on plants and herbs."

"I already explained that we hobbits drink yellowroot tea all the time so I can recognize that plant easily," Bilbo pointed out blushing, "I'm just glad I could aid in some way to help Bofur feel better. It was you that knew his diagnosis to really help him."

"Of course I would know that. I'm a healer," Oin snorted, "I've seen this before, but you have been very helpful, Bilbo. I'll make the tea now. Gloin, boil some water for me. Keep doing the massage, Bifur. That was a smart move."

Bofur had settled some from his initial pain, but soon even the massage was no longer helping as he gritted his teeth in pain and curled in on himself with his hands over his ears. Oin hurried back with a cup of tea.

"This also has willow bark to help with the pain and l'theanine to ease him back to sleep," the healer instructed trying to help Bofur uncurl himself, "Come on, Bofur. Cooperate. Poor lad is hurting so bad he can't understand that I'm trying to help him. Try to get his attention so he realizes what we need him to do."

Bombur grabbed one of his brother's hands and placed it on his face. Bofur froze and trailed his fingertips over his brother's features.

"Bombur?" Bofur whispered as his brother nodded and then signed into his palm, "I don't understand. Brother, I don't know what ya want. Bombur?"

"My poor brother," Bombur sighed stroking Bofur's hair back before leaning over him once again, "Let's go slower."

Bombur signed again and then again. Bofur's pain levels were affecting his concentration to understand what his brother was trying to tell him, but he tried anyway despite the grimace of pain on his face.

"Drink?" Bofur asked as his hand was again placed upon his brother's cheek so he could feel him nod before he made another sign for Bofur to feel, "Help? I'm sorry. I just don't understand, Bombur. Nothin' makin' sense ta me. I can't concentrate."

"He's hurting too badly," Bombur groaned as Bifur frowned.

Bifur reached and had Bofur feel his features so his cousin knew he was there and then signed into his hand. Bofur appeared to be trying hard to understand as he felt his cousin's fingers before awareness seemed to flood his face suddenly.

"Medicine? Oh! Ya have medicine ya want me ta drink ta help with tha pain," Bofur gasped putting the pieces together as Bifur nodded against his hand again, "I understand now. Not real swift at tha moment. Pains makin' me all fuzzy."

Bofur uncurled and allowed Bifur to hold the cup to his lips as he drank the tea. A few moments passed as Bofur curled up again breathing through his pain levels as his brother stroked his back to try and help him calm. Bifur gestured to Oin looking tense and angry.

_Bofur still hurts. Why tea not helping? Said it help. My cousin hurts. Make stop._

"The tea needs to enter his system more," Oin described as Bifur bit out a curse in Khuzdul, "He'll begin to feel the effects shortly. Just try to keep Bofur calm."

Bifur growled and then nodded his head. He and Bombur were beyond worried at Bofur's state, but finally the medicine seemed to kick in as some of the ill dwarf's discomfort dissipated and he sighed in relief.

"That's it, Lad," Oin encouraged as Bofur relaxed bit by bit, "You're going to be fine now even though you can't hear what I'm saying. It's going to be fine. Bofur should fall asleep soon enough. Just continue to keep him calm and still."

Bifur and Bombur nodded as they continued to watch over their kin. Bofur mumbled softly and sighed again.

"What is Bofur trying to say?" Bombur asked his cousin as Bifur shook his head, "Do we ask him or let him fall asleep?"

"He'll speak up if he has something to say," Oin advised, "Let him be unless your brother calls to you."

Bombur nodded and sat back, but he knew his brother. It felt like something was bothering Bofur. Bombur was correct. The problem that was bothering the ill dwarf the most was that he could deal with the pain and exhaustion, but Bofur was getting scared even though he didn't want to acknowledge the fact due to pride. He was scared at the silence that surrounded him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Bif, I don't like this," Bofur admitted as his cousin took his hand so he could feel him nod, "Tired. I'm tired. Don't like this. Bombur?"

Bombur instantly gripped his brother's hand as Bifur slid the earmuffs back on Bofur and then his hat to protect his ears. There was no denying that Bofur was completely deaf at the moment. His voice was flat and not at all like the usual tone he used.

"Don't leave me," Bofur whispered beginning to fall asleep, "It's so quiet and dark. Don't leave me alone."

Bifur looked troubled and took his cousin's other hand as Bombur gripped the hand he held tighter before loosening his grip to sign two signs that seemed to relax Bofur as he felt them.

_Never leaving._

Bofur drifted to sleep with his kin wrapped close around him so he knew he wasn't alone.

"Tell me that that root stuff will help him," Dwalin blurted as he walked up to Oin, "A dwarf should not suffer like this. I don't like this either. Bofur's no complainer. If he says he hurts, then the pain is bad."

"The fact that the fluid seems to be shifting is a good thing," Oin sighed, "Now we can only hope that the medicines works. Bofur still may lose his hearing, but his sight should be fine once the pressure alleviates ending the headache that is causing him such pain."

Oin grunted as a rock struck his boot and all turned to see Bifur glaring up at them. He gestured angrily for all to see.

_Will not lose hearing. Not allow it to happen. Bofur is smiles and music. Not survive silence in mind. Help him._

"I will do everything that I can," Oin soothed as Bifur grunted and returned to watching over his cousin.

"We know you will," Balin assured as the healer sighed, "I just fear that Bifur is correct. Bofur may not handle going deaf well if this does not turn out the way we all hope it will. He will fade if he feels isolated."

"Bofur will survive anything," Nori insisted from his seat beside Ori as most looked over at him in surprise, "He's lost his parents, cared for his little brother, and nursed Bifur back to health after his injury. He's done all that _while_ maintaining his smile. He'll adapt. That is what he does. Bofur will not allow himself to grovel in self-pity. He didn't allow anyone to isolate Bifur when he was first healing and will refuse to be left out if he goes deaf. That is his way."

Bifur and Bombur leaned up to see Nori from where they lay. The two nodded at the middle Ri brother. Nori was correct. Bofur adapted to whatever was thrown at him. He was resilient.

"Then we will just believe in his strength," Thorin voiced as everyone nodded, "Let's hope the yellowroot does its job well."

Oin continued the regimen of tea and ear drops. Two days later, Bofur's headache dissipated enough that the blindfold could be removed. Bofur blinked a few times before focusing eyes on his cousin and brother and offered them a small smile.

"_Better_?" Bifur asked through iglishmek.

"_Much. Also glad to see again. Hard to decipher signs with just touch_," Bofur signed back since he had begun to pick up on the fact that he was unable to regulate the tone of his voice at the moment without his hearing and had grown completely silent out of embarrassment, "_Tell truth, Cousin. What's wrong with me_?"

Bifur grimaced and quickly explained the situation to his cousin as Bombur tried to hide a frown. The older dwarf knew that telling the whole truth would be the best for Bofur, but Bombur had wanted to wait until his brother was stronger. Bifur disagreed and thought his cousin needed to understand so that if he did lose his hearing, Bofur would be prepared. Bofur paled a bit, but nodded slightly as the news sank in.

"_I see," _Bofur gestured looking deep in thought_, "You two look horrible_."

"_Been very worried_," Bombur admitted as his brother nodded, "_Feel well enough to lean up some_?"

"_Not too much_," Bofur agreed as he was helped to rise and had some soft packs used to support his weakened frame, "_Kind of dizzy. Not too bad, but enough_."

"_Drink_," Oin ordered as he handed Bofur more tea, "_Dizzy, how_?"

"_Buzzing in head_," Bofur signed while Bifur held his cup, "_Worse when turn head. Keep still fine. When this stop_?"

"_Not sure_," Oin answered, "_Fact that you can sit up a little and headache better is good. Drink the tea. Help make better._"

Bofur sighed and drank the tea down with a grimace. He enjoyed ale more than tea. Oin then had him lean up against Bombur so that he could look into his ears. Oin frowned when he snapped his fingers and Bofur did not respond on his left side, but seemed to hear a bit on his right. Oin placed more drops into Bofur's ears and replaced the clean cloth in his ear canals.

"_You responded to sound a bit in one ear, but not other," _Oin admitted as Bofur nodded_, "That is good. These drops block hearing for the most part. That means that your left ear was infected worse than your right. Let's me know which ear needs more medicine. You sleep now. More rest, better you get._"

"_Will I hear_?" Bofur asked looking desperately at the healer.

"_I hope so_," Oin finally signed as the toymaker closed his eyes looking pained before looking up and nodding once, "_Okay_?"

Bofur exhaled softly and looked over at his tense kin before his eyes settled on Oin again.

"_If Bifur can survive that axe then I will survive if I go deaf_," Bofur decided, "_Miss music, but there is worse that could happen. I'll not whine._"

Bifur nodded and patted his cousin on the shoulder. Nori had been right. Bofur would not give up due to a handicap. Once the ill dwarf slept against his brother, Bifur stood and walked over to Nori.

_How you know? How you know Bofur rally? You play as children, but I not remember you close to my cousin._

"We are closer than you think," Nori chuckled as Bifur and Dori looked confused, "We would play for hours to escape from chores. Bofur and I used to knick vegetables from the farm at the bottom of Blue Mountain as teens. Your cousin refused to pick up anything that hadn't fallen off the plant. He's no thief."

"So you didn't steal that food from the marketplace like I thought," Dori fussed as Nori shrugged, "Shame on you for leading Bofur into that habbit."

"He showed me the farm," Nori defended with a grin, "Bofur knew we were starving at that point, Dori. It was a bad time for all the refugees. The farm was a safer bet to get food than the marketplace since being caught wasn't going to end up with me losing a hand. Bofur's good people. Always has been."

"_How you know he rally?" _Bifur signed again, "_I worry lose cousin, but you know what I not. How know?_"

"Because he wants to be just like you," Nori stated making Bifur blush, "You were more his father than even his own since he lost his da so young. Bofur will survive because _you_ survived what you went through."

Bifur grumbled softly before looking up to gesture some more.

_Silly, Thief. Talk nonsense. Fool. Cousin step up to care for his little brother and then later for me when I first injured. Bofur better than I. Always better._

"Sure, Bifur," Nori smiled out, "Keep telling yourself that. It was no one else but you who practically dove under the hooves of Bofur's pony to pull him to safety when he collapsed. Plus, don't think I have never noticed that Bofur only admits his pain to you. He's still your wee cousin that you raised just as I am unfortunately Dori's wee, baby brother in his eyes."

"And don't you forget it," Dori hissed as he slapped Nori on the back of the head as he stood to walk away, "Fool is a good name for my brother, Bifur. You are wise."

Bifur chortled and turned to regard his two cousins. Bombur slept deeply curled around Bofur. Affection welled in his heart for his family. Nori was right again.

"_Sneaky thief_," Bifur signed as Nori chuckled again, "_See much. See too much. Watching you. No more thieving near my cousin. He is honest dwarf._"

"That he is," Nori sighed standing, "Keep him safe."

"Let's hunt," Dwalin urged as he shoved Nori towards Thorin, "Don't worry, Bifur. I won't let this one turn your cousin dishonest. I'm watching him too."

"_Cause he adores me as a friend and won't admit it_," Nori signed as Bifur snorted while Dwalin whirled to see Nori hurrying away.

"I don't even want to know," Dwalin groaned following the thief.

To be continued…

P.S.

The ear massage I mention is a real technique to relieve pain from an earache taught to me by a doctor. The ear drops and yellowroot tea is also natural treatments for earaches. I had a reviewer say that it was convenient that Oin and Bilbo knew remedies for Bofur's earaches. There is a note in some of Tolkien's works that note Tooks drinking yellowroot tea when a feast was being described. That is where I got that from. As for Oin, he is a pharmacist/healer of sorts and has seen many illnesses so it stands to note that he would of course know remedies for Bofur. Thank you for reading and please give me any opinions or suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Loss of Smiles and Music**

Still enjoying writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Centers around Bofur and his family. Please enjoy and let me know what you think either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Four

Bofur continued getting better and soon he was able to sit up on his own nearly six days after his collapse. However, his silence was alarming to most. There hadn't been a day go by that the toymaker's happy chatter and teasing didn't lift the spirits of the company, but now there was no chatter. Even Bofur's grins looked forced.

"He's holding everything inside," Bombur pointed out as Bifur nodded, "Brother won't complain. That's not his way."

"I've found that out," Oin crabbed, "There have been times he needed to tell me that he was dizzy again. It was not until he threw up that I realized he was feeling ill. Bofur needs to speak up for himself."

"_Won't_," Bifur mentioned in Khuzdul, "_When parents died, Bofur thought of his brother only. Never asked for anything for himself. Only for Bombur. Taught himself to go without even when it was not necessary. Took me long to break him of that habit, but Bofur falls back on the behavior when he is ill. Bombur and I have learned to see signs that you wouldn't be aware of which is why I knew that something wasn't right the first day he refused breakfast despite his denials_."

"Well, he's been too quiet these last two days," Oin sighed, "Bofur is…wait. I regret my word choice. 'Too quiet' is poor words because of what Bofur is going through, but he's not himself. I'm worried."

This was what Bifur had been worried about. The older dwarf had feared that Bofur might withdraw into himself and begin to fade, but he knew now that his cousin was too strong for that thanks to Nori. However, that didn't mean that Bofur didn't have feelings that needed to be addressed.

"_Sad_?" Bifur asked one afternoon after touching his cousin to get his attention, "_Cousin_ _sad_? _Talk to me_."

"_Fine_," Bofur denied immediately perking up in one of his acts that Bifur knew well, "_I'm not sad. You and my brother have nothing to be concerned about_."

"_Don't_," Bifur warned as his cousin sighed realizing he was caught, "_Tell truth. How feel? Tell me, Bofur._"

"_Concerned_," Bofur admitted looking despondent as he signed while Bombur came over to find out the truth as well, "_Want hear. Want speak properly. Understand your frustrations when you couldn't speak after injury. Will deal if deaf, but not happy_."

"_Understand_," Bifur agreed glad that Bofur was finally being honest, "_I angry, sad long time. You and brother help me. Get better. Learn to deal. Happy now. You'll be happy again if lose hearing because you strong, but now not sure what happen. Not knowing hurts_."

"_A lot_," Bofur signed, "_If deaf, no music, but at least hammers on anvils not give headache anymore. Also, no have to hear Bombur sing when drunk. That be good thing. Very, very, very bad sound._"

The ill dwarf laughed as Bombur mimed choking his brother. Bofur's laughter made many turn to look over at the small family. It had been several days since the company had heard that sound. That was also the very moment that warg howls rang out. Bifur and Bombur stiffened making Bofur look at them in confusion.

"They're close," Thorin bit out looking the way the howls called from, "We've got to move."

"What about Bofur?" Bombur voiced rising as his brother looked on not understanding, but sensing the tension, "Oin, can he even be moved? He still has very little color in his face and gets tired so easily."

"He's not had a dizzy spell for two days so let's hope so," Oin answered, "Bofur will be in worse shape if orcs and wargs reach us. He's not strong enough to fight."

"Pack up everything! Move!" Thorin ordered as the company scrambled to do as instructed when the howls rang out closer.

"_What_?" Bofur signed tugging on Bifur's pants leg as his cousin looked down, "_What wrong? You hear something. What is it?_"

"_Wargs close. We go_," Bifur signed back as his cousin blanched, "_Protect. Keep safe. Don't get upset. Calm._"

Bombur and Bifur packed their belongings quickly. Bofur watched and then found himself wrapped in his blankets and lifted by Dwalin.

"_Give_," Bifur ordered as Dwalin helped settle Bofur in front of his cousin on Bifur's pony.

"I hate this for him," Dwalin grumbled helping arrange the blankets better for straddling the pony for the ill dwarf, "Thorin, we're ready. Let's go."

Bofur groaned as he was moved. He felt achy still and sitting up was making him feel dizzy again. Bifur frowned, holding tight to his ill kin as the company hurried their ponies forward. The older dwarf could sense that his cousin was suffering.

"How is he?" Balin asked riding up beside Bombur a bit of time later.

The two watched as Bifur cradled Bofur close as the ill dwarf's head remained drooped practically down to his chest.

"Not well," Bombur sighed, "Bofur's sick and needs to be resting. He won't respond to Bifur or I anymore."

"Maybe the lad is just conserving his strength," Balin suggested looking grim and obviously not believing his own words.

"I don't think so," Bombur denied, "From what I can tell, Bofur's closed his eyes trying to hide his pain from Bifur and I. My brother has a bad habit of covering up his own suffering to protect my cousin and I and I think the habit has reared its ugly head again. Bofur seems close to passing out completely."

Just as the rotund said this his brother went completely limp in Bifur's arms. Bifur cursed loudly in Khuzdul as he kept a tight grip on his unconscious cousin.

"I knew it!" Bombur bit out as Balin blanched.

"Thorin, I think we have placed enough distance between us and the wargs," Gandalf called as he assisted Bifur in keeping his cousin from falling off the pony since he was the closest, "I believe that was just a random pack anyway. We need to stop. Bofur has collapsed again."

"What?" Thorin snarled turning in his saddle, "Dammit!"

The Prince slid off his pony and hurried over to accept Bofur's weight into his arms so that Bifur could scrambled down from his pony.

"Set up camp behind those boulders," Thorin instructed as he walked over with Bofur in his arms even as Bifur cradled his cousin's head, "The boulders should be able to give us cover and keep our scents from traveling downwind."

Bombur and Gandalf set up a new pallet for Bofur and stepped back so Thorin could lay the toymaker down.

"Out of my way," Oin urged as he kneeled to examine the still dwarf and peeled back the blankets about, "Can we risk a fire? I need boiling water. Bofur needs his medicine and tea."

"No need," Gandalf denied, "I can heat the water and the oil without the need of a fire. Just tell me when you need it done."

Bombur and Bifur watched anxiously as the healer looked over their kin.

"I'm sure that Bofur is fine," Gandalf voiced in his efforts to console Bombur and Bifur, "He's in very good hands with Oin."

"_Don't like this_," Bifur signed keeping his eyes glued on Bofur's face as Bombur translated, "_My cousin very weak. The traveling did harm. Worried._"

"I have an extra blanket," Bilbo admitted, "Bofur used it one night when his own blanket got wet and said it was soft and reminded him of home. Would you like to borrow it to help him feel better?"

"Yes," Bombur agreed accepting the blanket from the hobbit, "Bofur doesn't compliment lightly. If he likes something, then my brother says it. I'm sure this will help him feel better. Thank you, Bilbo."

The ginger-haired dwarf and his cousin focused back on the healer as he worked over their kin. Finally, Oin sat back looking grim.

"Gandalf, please heat the water and oil now," Oin began as the wizard was handed the sesame oil, "Bofur passed out from exhaustion. The ride here pushed him too hard and his system must have shut down. His ears seem the same, but it concerns me that he stopped responding to his kin."

"Doesn't to me," Dori called, "Nori has done the same to me when he's come home injured. Scared Ori and I to death. Turns out that he simply has no energy to know that we were even speaking to him."

"Dwalin's done the same," Balin offered as his brother growled, "Well, you _have_. Shut me out so completely that I wasn't even sure you knew where you were."

"I don't remember that," Dwalin denied as his brother rolled his eyes.

"It happened and I wasn't happy that it did," Balin snapped before turning to Bombur and Bifur, "Dwalin woke once he'd rested just fine and with his sharp tongue intact. I'm sure your kin will wake the same."

"_Hope_," Bifur signed, "_Worried_."

Bombur closed his eyes and nodded before helping Oin lean Bofur up to receive the drops in his ears. Bifur kneeled and took the cup of medicinal tea and together he and Bombur slowly eased the liquid down Bofur's throat. Bofur was completely out of it and looked horrible with his braids undone and face pale. The older dwarf gently placed the ear warmers and hat back onto their rightful place as the rotund dwarf frowned touching his brother's cheek.

"Does he feel warm to you?" Bombur asked as he and his cousin settled Bofur back on his pallet.

"_Yes_," Bifur grimaced touching Bofur's forehead even as Bombur placed Bilbo's blanket over his brother, "_Fever starting. Tell Oin_."

The good news was that the fever was a mild one. That bad news was that the fever refused to break over the next three days. Bofur remained unconscious and Bombur proved that he had a temper as strong as any dwarf while he snapped and shot scathing looks towards Fili and Kili who he blamed for his brother's condition. The two lads felt terrible and finally Bifur had enough and kicked Bombur into the woods to help Oin gather herbs. Bifur gestured quickly to the young dwarves.

_Bombur's brother extremely dear to him. My cousins very close like you two. Quieter about closeness. Not known as well. Bombur very worried. Blame you. I know accident. Not want harm Bofur. Know. Sorry for cousin's behavior. Bofur so sick. Bombur scared._

"We deserve his anger," Kili groaned looking down as his brother sighed, "It was I that wouldn't let go of the pony's reins. I just thought I _had_ to save the supplies. I dragged Fili into my mess and now poor Bofur. I am so sorry."

"I could have cut the reins from your hands," Fili admitted, "I didn't because I too thought that Kili and I could prove something to the company in saving those supplies. The only thing my brother and I proved was that we acted recklessly and endangered others. I know that the water getting into Bofur's ears was an accident, but that still does not make us less to blame. Bofur entered those waters to pull us out of the danger we placed ourselves in. Kili and I are so sorry for what your cousin is going through, Bifur."

Bifur nodded and began to sign again.

_Learn. Good lesson. I no blame. Bofur no blame. Told do again to help you two by cousin. Bofur always help others. Big heart. Bombur big heart too. Just sad, angry, scared. Bombur forgive with time. Make mistake. Dwarves all make mistakes when young. Not be sad. Bofur not like. Don't make Bofur sad. Then Bifur much angry._

"I'd listen if I were you, Lads," Balin offered, "Bifur is not a dwarf you want to cross. Make no mistake on the truth of that."

Fili and Kili looked at one another and back to Balin with understanding clear on their faces. Bofur had told many a story of what his cousin was capable of. The younger lads had scoffed then. "Bifur was addled from his head wound" was what they had thought. Seeing the look in his eyes made the two shiver. This was no addled dwarf. This was a warrior protecting his family.

"Yes, sir," Fili agreed nodding to Bifur with his brother, "We'll watch ourselves around Bofur. We won't upset him."

"We give our word," Kili added.

Bifur grunted once and returned to his cousin's side. Bofur lay still like always as his cousin tucked the blankets over him tighter. Once again, Bifur took his cousin's hand in his and hummed softly with Bofur's palm pressed to his lips so that Bofur might know that Bifur was close. It might have all been in his mind, but Bifur felt that his cousin seemed more at peace when he did this.

"Dori, is Bofur going to be okay?" Ori whispered softly as he sketched the touching scene in his book.

"I think so," Dori answered as Nori came to sit on his other side, "Our brother here has faith in Bofur's strength so I'll bank my coins on that. Nori is rarely wrong when he places his faith in someone."

"Bofur is a strong one," Nori agreed, "He'll heal. I don't know if the infection will take his hearing, but he will deal with that too if it happens. I pray not. I don't want Bofur to lose his hearing, but he has his family to support him and his friends, right?"

"Right," Ori breathed as Bombur came stomping back in camp, "Uh-oh."

Bombur glared at Thorin's nephews and hurried back over to his brother as Oin walked into camp behind him frowning. Bombur stroked Bofur's hair back before sending an angry scowl his cousin's way. Bifur sighed and soon the two were in a heated argument with hands flashing angrily at one another over their unconscious kin.

_Don't you ever send me away like a child again. You have no right to boss me around. Who do you think you are?_

_U_U_

_A dwarf that is your elder and acting more mature than you right now. Bofur does not need his brother acting this way when he is so ill._

_U_U_

_Don't you dare tell me that I haven't been caring for my brother well. Bofur is my older brother and I adore him very much and you know that. I have done my duty by Bofur and will continue to do so until my dying day._

_U_U_

_Then stop trying to pick fights with two that meant no harm. How is that helping Bofur? Your brother has basically adopted those two as extended family. He'd be hurt and upset at your attitude to those boys. You know he has forgiven the two._

_U_U_

_Because his heart is too big. Bofur forgives what should not be forgiven sometimes. Look at him, Cousin. Look at my brother. He can't hear and hasn't woken in so long. We're losing him._

_U_U_

_Won't believe that. Bofur will not leave us. He's too strong and stubborn. Don't let your fears rule your actions. He'll return to us._

_U_U_

_Bofur may possibly be deaf. What then? Bofur didn't even know we were in danger until he saw our anxiety. He won't be able to continue the quest. It is one thing to be hard of hearing like Oin, but a deaf fighter is a dead fighter. _

Bifur sighed and sat back on his heels. Bombur was correct.

"Bofur will have to go home," Thorin stated as he walked up to the family, "I've thought this through. If he loses his hearing then Bofur needs to return to the Blue Mountains. I'm sorry."

"We return with him," Bombur insisted turning warning eyes on Thorin, "I'll not leave Bofur to return alone and I know that I speak for my cousin."

"_If you send Bofur away then Bombur and I leave too._ _Together or none at all_," Bifur gestured before startling as a familiar hand reached and wrapped around his.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Loss of Smiles and Music**

Still enjoying writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Centers around Bofur and his family. Please enjoy and let me know what you think either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Five

"Bofur will have to go home," Thorin stated as he walked up to the family, "I've thought this through. If he loses his hearing then Bofur needs to return to the Blue Mountains. I'm sorry."

"We return with him," Bombur insisted turning warning eyes on Thorin, "I'll not leave my brother to return alone and I know that I speak for my cousin."

"_If you send Bofur away then Bombur and I leave too._ _Together or none at all_," Bifur gestured before startling as a familiar hand reached and wrapped around his.

Bombur gasped along with Bifur as Bofur blinked up at the two. Bifur reached his other hand over to squeeze Bofur's hand in relief that he was awake.

"_Been so worried_," Bombur signed, "_So good to see you awake, Bofur_."

The ill dwarf sighed softly as he let go of his cousin's hand and smiled slightly at his younger brother. Bifur knew what his cousin was doing. Bofur was trying to reassure his little brother. Bombur always came first in Bofur's book.

"_Can stay in a nearby town if can't continue to Erebor_," Bofur signed with obviously weakened movements, "_Can still do blacksmithing and carving to earn my keep until you two complete the quest even if deaf. I'll be fine once I get strong again, even without my hearing. Don't lose out on this opportunity because of me._"

"_Together or none at all_," Bombur signed, "_We stay together. No opportunity is worth leaving you on your own. We never left Bifur alone when he was first injured and I'll be damned if you have to deal with going deaf without your family near. I, for one, hope that this is all talk and losing your hearing is not the end result, but if it is, we leave together_."

"_Gold not important._ _Family important_," Bifur added with quick movements looking back up at Thorin, "_Family more important than gold or mountain. No family, what good other two?_"

"_True_," Thorin signed back so Bofur could understand before kneeling to gesture directly to the ill dwarf, "_Nothing decided. Hope not lose hearing like your brother said. Hope you stay. Good fighter. Good dwarf that I want fighting by my side. Just rest right now. Get better_. _We all worry for you very much. Rest._"

Bofur nodded and closed his eyes reaching blindly for his kin's hands. Bifur and Bombur instantly took one of his hands each and held tight as he squeezed back. Thorin left the family alone. Bifur watched as Bofur remained still, but tense before realizing that his cousin was fighting his emotions.

"_Breaking_," Bifur signed to Bombur before pulling Bofur to lean against his chest as his cousin trembled.

Bofur gripped Bifur tight as he shuddered into his shoulder while the older dwarf placed a soothing hand on the back of Bofur's head. Bombur looked pained when he realized that his brother was silently sobbing against their cousin. The reality was hitting home. Everything that had once been true for Bofur might completely change if his hearing was lost. Bombur hung his head before leaning against Bifur's back to reach his arms around to hold both his cousin and Bofur.

The company averted their eyes out of respect. Grief was to be done in private, but on the road there was no privacy. Most were amazed the Bofur could break making no sound whatsoever. There wasn't even a single sniffle.

"Is there _really_ nothing you can do?" Bilbo whispered up to Gandalf as some looked over at the hobbit.

"Not for this," Gandalf sighed, "Unfortunately, infections just need to run their course sometimes. I have been able to ascertain that the medicines are clearing up the illness in Bofur after Oin asked me to take a look, but what the ramifications may be from the infection are yet to be determined."

"I will stop the drops in Bofur's ears tomorrow as long as his fever comes down," Oin agreed, "I should know by that afternoon if Bofur's hearing has been affected. All we can do is wait and keep Bofur safe."

Bifur looked over from rocking his cousin. Bofur had cried himself out and fallen back asleep again.

"Mahal, protect my cousin," Bifur prayed to himself as he continued rocking Bofur gently, "He is too young to deal with this. Don't challenge him in this way, I beg you. Take my hearing instead. I do not mind. I will return to the stone for him if that is your wishes. Just keep my cousin safe and give Bombur the strength he needs to forgive. I ask only this of you. Amen."

"He never made a sound," Bombur sighed leaning back up.

Bifur nodded and gestured quickly after laying the ill dwarf back down.

_Has done this since your parents died. Hid his upset from you and I trying to stay strong. I know signs. Took long time to learn, but I know when Bofur has reached his limits. Never makes a single sound ever. He protects us by hiding his pain. That is just Bofur._

"Brother doesn't have to hide anything from us," Bombur denied, "I don't like to know that there might have been times he was upset and I didn't know."

"_Bofur's way_," Bifur signed, "_I don't like either, but he no change. Bofur will do this until his dying day._"

Bofur slept deeply until he was woken to take his medicine and receive the ear drops in his ears. The ill dwarf was despondent and did what was asked of him with little response. He only whimpered when Oin went to lay him down and held his hands out to Bombur to be held.

"Is my brother in pain?" Bombur demanded hurrying over to try and help, "What is wrong that he would allow others to see his discomfort?"

"The fever is lowering, but I think his back is beginning to ache," Oin explained as the ginger-haired dwarf placed his brother comfortably against him to rest.

"Bofur usually hides any pain from Bifur and I and then it has to be really bad for him to admit hurting to Bifur," Bombur insisted looking worried as Bofur curled against him, "This isn't like my brother to reveal that he is uncomfortable or hurting."

"Bofur's emotions are too close to the surface due to fighting the infection and fever so hard," Oin continued, "He's exhausted and in need of comfort."

Bifur nodded and gestured to Oin.

_Like that as babe. Very clingy. Not want to stay in crib. Need contact. Think make feel safe. I hold and hold and rock and rock when he was ill. Very tired for me, but Bofur relax. I never mind doing so for my cousin. Why back hurt?_

"He's lain down too long and not been able to move around due to vertigo and his ears," Oin answered, "His muscles are too tense from the position he has been forced to lay in. I can't give him anything more for pain since I fear that Bofur will react badly with the medicine he already has in his system."

Bifur cursed softly and together, Bombur and he ease Bofur so he was lying on his side against his brother. Bombur's hand cradled the side of Bofur's head to protect his ear as Bifur massaged his cousin's back.

"Mmm," Bofur hummed closing his eyes as Bifur worked.

Bifur continued working the knots from Bofur's back until his cousin was sleeping deeply again.

"Here," Dwalin insisted as he walked over and placed several furs and blankets from company members on Bofur's pallet, "This will help pad his back better."

"Dori also thought of allowing Bofur to use this as a pillow for right now," Nori suggested as he walked up with his brother's bag of yarn, "This should help Bofur be able to lay on his side to sleep in a different direction and still pad his ear."

Bifur and Bombur worked together to arrange Bofur back on his pallet. He grumbled softly in his sleep before settling as he was laid on his side to ease the strain on his back. The bag of yarn did a good trick of acting like a pillow. Bombur nodded his thanks to the company as his brother slept deeply.

"_Sleep_," Bifur gestured as Bombur regarded him in surprise, "_Rest with your brother. Bofur needs someone close. Feels better then. Safer._"

"I'm sorry," Bombur whispered as his cousin looked at him in understanding, "I'm sorry for acting a right git recently."

"_Scared_," Bifur signed, "_Scared for brother. Understand. Me too. Never this bad before. Last bad sick could hold like this._"

Bombur grinned as his cousin mimed holding a baby.

"Ma told me that Bofur had been much tinier than me as a babe," Bombur chuckled, "Was Brother _really_ that small to fit in your arms like that?"

"_Yes_," Bifur grinned out as he gestured, "_Bofur was a very tiny babe since born too early, but he a fighter. You armful from beginning. Big, big babe. Both full of smiles. Good boys. Sleep now. Help brother feel safe and warm._"

Bombur nodded and curled behind his brother. Bifur sat close and simply watched over his family. He hadn't realized that he was signing prayers until a hand settled on his arm and he looked up at Gloin's face.

"Trust in my brother's skills," Gloin soothed as Bifur sighed, "We all pray the same prayers for your cousin. You haven't slept since Bofur's first collapse. Rest."

"_Fine. Not need sleep_," Bifur snorted with quick gestures, "_Watch my boys_."

"You can't continue supporting your boys with no sleep," Oin denied walking over, "Gloin and I will stay right here and watch over your kin. I'll wake you if Bofur so much as hums. Sleep."

Bifur sighed and looked to his cousins. Both were sound asleep. The older dwarf was tired. He'd pushed himself through the tiredness to protect his boys, but Oin was correct. He couldn't continue on zero sleep forever.

"_Sleep then_," Bifur finally agreed with reluctant gestures, "_Promise wake if Bofur needs?_"

"We promise," Oin offered, "Get some sleep while Bofur is resting so deeply."

Bifur retrieved his bedding and made a pallet for himself before leaning over and softly checking Bofur's temperature. Still warm, but not nearly as high a temperature as before. Bifur glared up at Oin and Gloin before receiving nods of confirmation that the two would do as they promised. Bifur dropped off immediately tucked against Bofur's side. His dreams were far from pleasant as he witnessed his fears of losing his eldest cousin from this illness.

"Why didn't you help me?" a vision of Bofur demanded as Bifur stared in horror at his cousin's deathly pallor, "Why did you allow this to happen to me?"

"_No_," Bifur gasped in Khuzdul, "_No, no, no_."

"Leave my kin alone," Bifur heard as he turned and saw another version of his cousin stalking up angrily, "This is a dream, Bif. Bofur would never blame you for anything. You know that."

Bifur blinked as the other Bofur pushed the image of a dying version of himself far from the shaken dwarf.

"None of this is real," Bofur soothed as Bifur straightened, "What will be, will be, but Bofur blames you for nothing. You care for him as much as he cares for you. Sleep. I will guard your dreams from your fears."

"_Bofur_?" Bifur questioned as the vision of his cousin grinned.

"I'm not really your cousin," Bofur mentioned, "I am the version of him that you want him to be. Well and whole. Have faith in your cousin and Mahal. What will be is what it will be. Rest."

The older dwarf shuddered and allowed his mind to calm. He slept deeply and then Bifur woke what he knew was hours later with a weight on his chest. Bofur had curled up against him in his sleep just like his cousin had done as a child and now he was trapped with Bofur's head resting on top of him.

"Woke to find you two like this," Bombur grinned out as he leaned over his scowling cousin, "Bo looks peaceful."

Bifur looked at his cousin's face and nodded with a grimace. There was an urgency pulling at him that he hadn't noticed until now.

"What's wrong?" Bombur asked in confusion, "Is Bofur too heavy?"

"_No. Need a tree_," Bifur gestured one handed, "_Stuck_."

Bombur chuckled merrily as Bifur growled. He really did need a tree. Now. Right now.

"Sorry we didn't wake you when Bofur shifted," Gloin said leaning over Bifur, "He was still sleeping so my brother and I didn't think that you needed to wake for that. You two just looked so cute together."

Bifur sighed loudly. He needed to get unstuck. Immediately. Really, really soon. Like now. Now, now, now, _now_. Bombur laughed at the panicked look on his face and kneeled to roll Bofur into his arms ever so gently with practiced ease of being a father. Bifur darted into the woods chased by his cousin's laughter. Damn him!

"Ginger brat," Bifur groused to himself before sighing in relief, "Stick my spear in him and gravy will pour out. So much better. Brat. Better not have woken his brother with his laughter."

Bifur rinse his hands in the creek nearby and trotted back to camp as Gloin and Oin smirked at him. Bifur shot them a dirty look as he pass by. Cretins.

"I woke him by accident," Bombur admitted as Bifur growled low and kneeled to look into Bofur's face.

"_How feel_?" Bifur signed.

"_Tired_," Bofur signed back, "_What funny? Brother laugh hard. Wake me_."

"_You me tangled and I needed to make water_," Bifur gestured in embarrassment, "_Stuck. Ginger brat find funny._"

Bofur snorted softly. He looked exhausted. Bifur felt his cousin's forehead to realize that the fever had broken. Bombur did the same and smiled in relief at Bofur.

"_Eat_?" Bifur questioned as his cousin watched him tiredly.

"_Try_," Bofur gestured, "_Rub back_?"

Bombur grinned that his brother was awake and communicating. The heavy dwarf set his brother down on his side and allowed Bifur to move closer to give the requested massage.

"Kili, did I hear that you killed a pheasant on your hunt?" Bombur asked as he trotted over to the surprised youth as the youth sat beside Fili.

"I did," Kili agreed holding up the half-plucked bird that he was working on.

"May I use that to make Bofur some soup?" Bombur requested, "Pheasant is my brother's favorite. He's awake and willing to try and eat for us."

"Of course," Kili agreed handing over the game, "How is he?"

"Weak and tired," Bombur sighed, "Not as despondent as earlier and the fever has broken. Sleep is good for Bofur now. The more he rests the quicker he will get better. His ears…we won't know until tomorrow if he's deaf."

"I'm sorry," Kili offered as Bombur's hands finished plucking the bird.

"My cousin was correct earlier," Bombur stated standing to get a knife to butcher the pheasant, "You and your brother never meant to harm my kin. It was wrong of me to take out my anger and fears on you two. It is I that am sorry. Bo is…he's taken care of me from the minute I could remember. We are very close just like you and Fili. To see him suffering made me want to place blame. I apologize for my behavior."

"We don't mind your behavior," Fili quickly said, "I think any of us in this company would behave the same if our kin was hurting like Bofur. Kee and I have learned a lot from this and will work harder at remembering consequences."

"That would make Bo very happy," Bombur sighed before beginning to heat some water to start the soup.

Thorin patted his nephews' shoulders as he watched Bombur expertly prepare a hearty soup in very little time. He watched as the rotund dwarf hurried over and he and his cousin patiently got as much soup fed into Bofur as the ill dwarf could handle.

"Ate better than I thought he would," Oin voiced walking up to Thorin, "Tonight will be his last set of ear drops now that his fever is gone."

"Then we'll know if he's deaf?" Thorin inquired as the healer nodded, "Mahal be with Bofur and his family."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6, Epilogue, and Extra Epilogue

**The Loss of Smiles and Music**

Still enjoying writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Centers around Bofur and his family. Please enjoy and let me know what you think either good or bad.

I own nothing.

Chapter Six

Thorin patted his nephews' shoulders as he watched Bombur expertly prepare a hearty soup in very little time. He watched as the rotund dwarf hurried over and he and his cousin patiently got as much soup fed into Bofur as the ill dwarf could handle.

"Ate better than I thought he would," Oin voiced walking up to Thorin, "Tonight will be his last set of ear drops now that his fever is gone."

"Then we'll know if he's deaf?" Thorin inquired as the healer nodded, "Mahal be with Bofur and his family."

Bofur slept for the rest of the evening and didn't even wake when he was given his final ear drops. The fever had broken earlier and Bifur gladly allowed his cousin to rest against his torso so Bofur could sleep sitting up to help his back not ache so bad. Bifur stroked his cousin's hair as he mumbled prayers under his breath. Tomorrow would be the day of reckoning.

"Here," Nori whispered laying another blanket over Bofur, "I can read lips, Bifur, even when you speak in Khuzdul. You're worried."

The older dwarf nodded once as he continued to stroke Bofur's hair. There was no point in denying the truth. He was very worried for his boy. Both Bombur and Bofur had become his children when he had taken them in. One of his boys was hurting and he was very worried.

"I'm sorry that this happened to your family," Nori sighed sitting beside the two, "Ori once got really sick. His fever was so high that he suffered heat seizures. The healers thought he might have brain damage from the seizures and Dori and I wouldn't know for sure until our little brother woke. The wait was terrifying."

Bifur blinked up in surprise as he nodded again. This story he could understand. Waiting to know if a loved one was going to be okay was not a good time for any family.

"_Must have been very hard for you and Dori_," Bifur signed as Nori nodded.

"Ori was fine, but we would have loved and cared for him regardless of brain damage or not," Nori said, "You and Bombur will do the same for Bofur, I know that. The whole company is praying for your family, Bifur. I just wanted you to realize that."

"_Thank you. You understand my family very much, Nori_," Bifur offered before going back to rubbing his cousin's hair.

Bombur patted Nori's back as he left and then sat in the dwarf's abandoned spot. Eventually the ginger-haired dwarf fell asleep, but Bifur could not. He watched Bofur's face as his cousin slept peacefully. The lad had no idea what tomorrow may or may not bring. The older dwarf watched as the sun came up.

"Stay strong, Bofur," Bifur thought to himself, "Today might be very hard for you. Stay strong like you always do. Mahal, please have mercy on my boy. If you take his hearing, help him get through his loss. I still offer anything of mine if you will spare Bofur. Anything at all including my own life. Amen."

Bifur watched as slowly the company began to wake. He watched many a glance thrown his family's way. Bofur slept on. Bombur sat up with a sigh and leaned over his brother's sleeping form for a moment. Bofur slept on.

"I'll start breakfast," Bombur said after stroking his brother's cheek, "What will be, will be. We're here, Bo. We'll always be right here with you."

Bifur grunted softly and stayed still so his cousin could sleep as long as he needed. He watched the company eat. He watched Bofur's eyes blink open late into the morning. He watched Oin gently remove his cousin's hat, ear warmers, and take the bits of cloth from Bofur's ear canals. He watched Bofur refuse food and stay lying against Bifur's chest as the older dwarf continued stroking his hair to keep him calm. Bofur remained still and passive. The ill dwarf calmly drank his medicinal tea at lunch and was able to eat a few mouthfuls of stew before falling back to sleep.

"Oin?" Bombur asked as the healer looked up.

"The drops will wear off by late afternoon," Oin sighed, "We'll know then. Let him sleep."

"Want me to hold him while you eat something?" Bombur questioned, "You haven't eaten anything since last night, Bif."

Bifur shook his head and simply hummed softly as his cousin slept. He watched the company shift around anxiously doing this or that. He watched Bombur come to sit beside him and stroke his brother's back. He watched the sun move across the sky as eventually Bofur stirred and opened his eyes again. Oin came up behind his cousin's back and snapped his fingers near Bofur's exposed ear. Nothing.

"Still too early," the healer soothed, "Just let him rest."

Bofur remained passively leaning against Bifur's chest. The older dwarf wasn't even sure if Bofur had known that Oin was close. Bifur once again took his cousin's hand and hummed against his palm as Bofur glanced up with a soft smile. Thorin frowned from across the camp and sat and waited. Bilbo sat near Gandalf looking jittery and nervous. Fili, Kili, and Ori watched from a huddle near Dori and Nori. Gloin sighed as his brother watched the sun move slowly across the sky. Dwalin scowled up at the same sky as Balin came to sit by Bombur.

"Come on, Bo," Bombur whispered as his brother stayed still, "Show everyone how much stronger you are than an ear infection."

Nothing. Bofur didn't even move his eyes towards his younger brother. Finally, Oin came silently up behind Bofur and snapped his fingers near the dwarf's ear. Nothing. Bifur shifted his cousin in his arms and Oin tried the other ear. Nothing. Bifur closed his eyes for a moment to hide his emotions. Bofur didn't need to be upset. The discovery would come soon enough.

"Dwalin, play us something," Balin requested an hour later as his brother looked up, "Anything. Just…please. The quiet is too much."

The warrior pulled out his viol and played a soft melody. The tune was peaceful and played in hopes of soothing the raw nerves of the company. Bofur remained against his cousin's chest resting and then shifted to his opposite side as Bifur helped him move.

"Is he uncomfortable?" Bombur asked hovering close as his brother settled against Bifur.

Bifur shook his head showing he didn't know and continued stroking Bofur's hair. The lad sighed and looked up at him before his eyes shifted away to look over his shoulder.

"Balin?" Bofur spoke for the first time in days as everyone froze, "Tell Dwalin ta pick up tha pace. That tune is awfully melancholy for such a pretty day."

Bifur glanced down at his cousin's grinning face in shock as gasps rang out. Bombur pulled his brother into his arms with a great cry as Bifur pushed himself to his knees.

"_Can hear?"_ Bifur gestured wildly.

"I can," Bofur agreed before chuckling as Bifur pulled both he and his brother into a hug and rested the side of his head without the axe against Bofur's forehead expressing his happiness and affection, "Too tight, Bif. Don't weep, Bom, no one's died."

"Let me see him," Oin ordered as the family pulled away for the healer to examine Bofur.

Bofur grinned when the healer snapped his fingers and he heard sound in his left and right ear.

"Sounds are a bit jumbled, but they are comin' in more and more clear with each passin' minute," Bofur described as the company gathered near, "Couldn't hear a thin' until Dwalin's tune reached me."

"Certain pitched sounds are easier to recognize," Oin agreed as Bofur leaned tiredly back against his cousin's chest, "This means that the ear drops are wearing off and the damage to your hearing is nonexistent or minimal."

"Thank Mahal," Bombur breathed as the company cheered, "I've been so worried, Bo."

"Mmm," Bofur hummed, "I can tell. I'll be fine, Bom. I'll be right as rain soon and I've even got me a Bif pillow ta sleep against. No worries."

"My heart is glad to see that your hearing is back," Thorin offered as Bofur looked up, "Couldn't retake Erebor without you three."

"Bofur needs to sleep some more," Oin advised as Bofur's eyes closed again, "We'll need to be quiet now so he can rest."

"It is good to need to be quiet because Bofur can _hear_ us," Balin smiled out as Bifur pulled the blankets back over his cousin's shoulders.

"Dwalin, will ya play some more for me?" Bofur called as the warrior looked up in surprise, "It is nice ta hear music again."

Dwalin grinned wide and played soft tunes that were used to lull children to rest. Bofur drifted back to sleep smiling softly as he held his brother's hand in his. Bifur fought tears for a moment.

"Thank you, Mahal," Bifur thought looking up at the sky, "Forever will I praise your name. Thank you for protecting my cousin."

Epilogue:

"I smell," Bofur groused as Bifur stayed firmly in his path, "I've not washed in who knows when. My hair can stand up on its own and let's not speak of tha stench of my clothes. I'm takin' a bath. Move."

"_Absolutely not_," Bifur gestured angrily, "_You can't get water in your ears. You just recovered and have finally strengthened enough to move about. No bath_."

"I'm takin' a bath," Bofur denied walking around his cousin as Bifur cursed in Khuzdul, "Bif, stop ya big git! Put me down!"

The company watched as Bifur hauled his kicking cousin over his shoulder and stomped back and placed him on his pallet. Many bets were being made on how this was going to turn out.

"Irritatin', overprotective, stubborn, boarish, wild git," Bofur huffed standing back up with his bathing supplies, "Oin just said that I shouldn't dunk my head under. I'll be careful."

"_No_," Bifur signed.

"Bombur is already washin' my clothes," Bofur chuckled, "Tell ya what, why don't ya wash my hair for me. I'll only go inta tha water up ta my waist and ya can make sure no water gets close ta my ears, okay?"

Bifur sighed and thought about the offer as he continued blocking his cousin's path. The older dwarf scowled as Bofur mimicked his angry look.

"_Fine_," Bifur gestured finally, "_No splashing about. I check the area that you bathe in to make sure no loose rocks that make you fall in water. No arguing._"

Bofur chuckled and slapped Bifur's back as he walked to the deeper area of the creek.

"Pay up," Nori chortled as many a dwarf grumbled and threw him a money pouch, "I told you that Bofur would win."

"How?" Dori groaned handing his brother his winnings.

"Because Bofur learned his stubbornness from Bifur," Nori grinned out, "Those two are two in the same. Plus, Bifur works hard on keeping his family happy. If Bofur wanted a bath then Bifur would have built him a tub. Simple as that."

"Is bathing a good idea?" Thorin demanded frowning towards the creek, "His ears have just healed."

"Bifur won't let a drop of water near those ears," Oin laughed, "Neither will Bombur. The lad is well on his way to healing completely and there is no lasting damage to his hearing. Bofur is going to be fine."

"Really?" Bilbo asked peeking around the company.

"Certainly," Oin agreed.

An hour later, Bofur came back happily from the creek freshly washed in a spare set of clothes while his brother hung his main set of clothes to dry. Bifur had both hands clamped firmly over Bofur's ears since his hair was wet even as Bofur laughed at what he considered his cousin's ridiculousness. The company grinned as Bifur fussed over his cousin's hair and dried it thoroughly with a cloth to insure no water fell into Bofur's ears.

"Silly git," Bofur stated as his cousin braided his hair and placed his hat firmly on his head, "I'm fine. Stop huffin' about. Feels good ta have my braids in again. Loose hair tickles too much. Oh, stop your huffin, Git."

Bofur growled teasingly when Bifur yanked on one of his braids. The two grinned at one another showing that neither held hard feelings against the other.

"Here, Bo," Bombur offered as his brother took his flute from the younger's hands, "Play us a tune. I have missed hearing you play since you got ill. Get to work."

Bofur did and smiled slightly with his flute at his lips as voices sang to the song he played. Bifur and Bombur watched and grinned at one another. The smiles and music were back.

"World feel back in alignment again?" Bombur asked as Bifur looked up at him and nodded with a smirk, "Yeah. Feels that way for me too."

Extra Epilogue

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! _Bifur_!" Bofur whined as his cousin used a clean cloth borrowed from Bard to wipe his ears dry now that the dwarves were settled in the man's home, "Stop it! There is not a drop of water left in my ears. Ow!"

"Stop struggling," Bombur ordered as Bifur worked, "We are not going to allow another ear infection to flare. Stay still."

"He's diggin' my eardrums out of my head," Bofur whimpered, "Oin, help!"

"Let me have a look, Bifur," Oin instructed as the wilder dwarf stepped back, "Both ear canals look good."

Bifur gestured angrily as he scowled.

_Sure? We ride barrels and then have to swim in here. No water cause Bofur infection? Should he get medicine in ears?_

"His ears are dry," Oin explained, "Don't worry. Bofur will be fine. This time you and Bombur have made sure that water will not remain to fester into an infection. You two have not let even rain enter Bofur's ears since earlier on our trip. I'm amazed the lad even heard the thunder battle in the mountains since you two blocked up his ears with cloth and the ear warmers. Calm yourself."

"_Stupid hobbit_," Bifur signed as he glared at a sniffling Bilbo.

"Now don't be a mean, old git," Bofur chastised, "Bilbo did tha best he could while in Mirkwood. There was no other choice and tha lad's given himself a cold with that barrel ride."

"Still should have let us know what he was planning to block your ears up or something," Bombur snorted as he scowled at Bilbo, "Bifur and I want the complete truth if your ears start hurting or you get the slightest bit dizzy. Do you hear me, Brother?"

"For Mahal's sake," Bofur groaned rolling his eyes, "I promise ya two, okay?"

Bombur sighed as Bifur looked very worried. Bofur regarded his kin with an amused smirk.

"Dry me up just a little more," Bofur offered as his cousin sprang at him with a new cloth handed to him by Oin, "Does this make ya feel better, Bif?"

Bifur nodded as he carefully worked at wiping the inside of Bofur's ears. Bofur rolled his eyes at Bombur as his brother chuckled.

"Just to make sure," Bombur stated as Bofur grumbled, "Still could skin that hobbit."

"Not one more word against Bilbo," Bofur warned with a grimace as Bifur moved to work on his other ear, "Mahal, give me strength."

"Are all dwarves so particular about their ears?" Bard asked a scowling Thorin as the man observed the odd scene.

"You have no idea," Thorin snorted as Bombur and Bifur continued to fuss over their kin.

The end.


End file.
